kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Evo Fury Gallery
This is a set gallery for the Evo Fury set for the Trading Card Game. Orion, Radiant Fury (4EVO).png|Orion, Radiant Fury - S1/S5 Emperor Neuron (4EVO).png|Emperor Neuron - S2/S5 Tekamora the Wretched (4EVO).png|Tekamora the Wretched - S3/S5 Evo Fury Tatsurion (4EVO).png|Evo Fury Tatsurion - S4/S5 Flamespike Tatsurion (4EVO).png|Flamespike Tatsurion - S5/S5 Chasm Entangler (4EVO).png|Chasm Entangler - 1/55 Cloudwalker Drone (4EVO).png|Cloudwalker Drone - 2/55 Cobalt, the Storm Knight (4EVO).png|Cobalt, the Storm Knight - 3/55 Halon, Paragon of Light (4EVO).png|Halon, Paragon of Light - 4/55 Helios Rings (4EVO).png|Helios Rings - 5/55 Photon Squad (4EVO).png|Photon Squad - 6/55 Prism-Blade Enforcer (4EVO).png|Prism-Blade Enforcer - 7/55 Recharge (4EVO).png|Recharge - 8/55 Shock Sentinel (4EVO).png|Shock Sentinel - 9/55 Starwing (4EVO).png|Starwing - 10/55 Twilight Commander (4EVO).png|Twilight Commander - 11/55 Aquatic Expulsion (4EVO).png|Aquatic Expulsion - 12/55 Cyber Sprite (4EVO).png|Cyber Sprite - 13/55 Cyber Trader (4EVO).png|Cyber Trader - 14/55 Emperor Axon (4EVO).png|Emperor Axon - 15/55 Forklift Tank Glu-urrgle (4EVO).png|Forklift Tank Glu-urrgle - 16/55 King Neptas (4EVO).png|King Neptas - 17/55 Neuron's Oracle (4EVO).png|Neuron's Oracle - 18/55 Rapids Lurker Wwhhshrll (4EVO).png|Rapids Lurker Wwhhshrll - 19/55 Reef Gladiator (4EVO).png|Reef Gladiator - 20/55 Search the Depths (4EVO).png|Search the Depths - 21/55 Sopan, Cyber Renegade (4EVO).png|Sopan, Cyber Renegade - 22/55 Chimera Tyrant (4EVO).png|Chimera Tyrant - 23/55 Gigabolver (4EVO).png|Gigabolver - 24/55 Gigazanda (4EVO).png|Gigazanda - 25/55 Hydra Medusa (4EVO).png|Hydra Medusa - 26/55 Locomotivator (4EVO).png|Locomotivator - 27/55 Olgate, Knight of Shadow (4EVO).png|Olgate, Knight of Shadow - 28/55 Return from Beyond (4EVO).png|Return from Beyond - 29/55 Scavenging Chimera (4EVO).png|Scavenging Chimera - 30/55 Screeching Scaradorable (4EVO).png|Screeching Scaradorable - 31/55 Slyth (4EVO).png|Slyth - 32/55 Swampstench Worm (4EVO).png|Swampstench Worm - 33/55 Big Hissy (4EVO).png|Big Hissy - 34/55 Blastforge Captain (4EVO).png|Blastforge Captain - 35/55 Cliffcutter (4EVO).png|Cliffcutter - 36/55 Drakon Warchief (4EVO).png|Drakon Warchief - 37/55 Gunwing Dragon (4EVO).png|Gunwing Dragon - 38/55 Heat Seekers (4EVO).png|Heat Seekers - 39/55 Jet-Thrust Darter (4EVO).png|Jet-Thrust Darter - 40/55 Jetflame Bodyguard (4EVO).png|Jetflame Bodyguard - 41/55 Laser-Arm Drakon (4EVO).png|Laser-Arm Drakon - 42/55 Lava Leaper (4EVO).png|Lava Leaper - 43/55 Twin-Cannon Maelstrom (4EVO).png|Twin-Cannon Maelstrom - 44/55 Bronze-Arm Sabertooth (4EVO).png|Bronze-Arm Sabertooth - 45/55 Forsett, Heroic Shaman (4EVO).png|Forsett, Heroic Shaman - 46/55 Granite Avenger (4EVO).png|Granite Avenger - 47/55 Illusory Berry (4EVO).png|Illusory Berry - 48/55 Lepidos the Ancient (4EVO).png|Lepidos the Ancient - 49/55 Moonhowler Tribe (4EVO).png|Moonhowler Tribe - 50/55 Prickleback (4EVO).png|Prickleback - 51/55 Reap and Sow (4EVO).png|Reap and Sow - 52/55 Silver Fist (4EVO).png|Silver Fist - 53/55 Snapclaw (4EVO).png|Snapclaw - 54/55 Tendril Grasp (4EVO).png|Tendril Grasp - 55/55 Ra-Vu the Stormbringer (4EVO).png|Ra-Vu the Stormbringer - D1/D1 Orion, Radiant Fury (4EVO).png|Orion, Radiant Fury S1/S5 Emperor Neuron (4EVO).png|Emperor Neuron S2/S5 Tekamora the Wretched (4EVO).png|Tekamora the Wretched S3/S5 Evo Fury Tatsurion (4EVO).png|Evo Fury Tatsurion S4/S5 Flamespike Tatsurion (4EVO).png|Flamespike Tatsurion S5/S5 Chasm Entangler (4EVO).png|Chasm Entangler 1/55 Cloudwalker Drone (4EVO).png|Cloudwalker Drone 2/55 Cobalt, the Storm Knight (4EVO).png|Cobalt, the Storm Knight 3/55 Halon, Paragon of Light (4EVO).png|Halon, Paragon of Light 4/55 Helios Rings (4EVO).png|Helios Rings 5/55 Photon Squad (4EVO).png|Photon Squad 6/55 Prism-Blade Enforcer (4EVO).png|Prism-Blade Enforcer 7/55 Recharge (4EVO).png|Recharge 8/55 Shock Sentinel (4EVO).png|Shock Sentinel 9/55 Starwing (4EVO).png|Starwing 10/55 Twilight Commander (4EVO).png|Twilight Commander 11/55 Aquatic Expulsion (4EVO).png|Aquatic Expulsion 12/55 Cyber Sprite (4EVO).png|Cyber Sprite 13/55 Cyber Trader (4EVO).png|Cyber Trader 14/55 Emperor Axon (4EVO).png|Emperor Axon 15/55 Forklift Tank Glu-urrgle (4EVO).png|Forklift Tank Glu-urrgle 16/55 King Neptas (4EVO).png|King Neptas 17/55 Neuron's Oracle (4EVO).png|Neuron's Oracle 18/55 Rapids Lurker Wwhhshrll (4EVO).png|Rapids Lurker Wwhhshrll 19/55 Reef Gladiator (4EVO).png|Reef Gladiator 20/55 Search the Depths (4EVO).png|Search the Depths 21/55 Sopan, Cyber Renegade (4EVO).png|Sopan, Cyber Renegade 22/55 Chimera Tyrant (4EVO).png|Chimera Tyrant 23/55 Gigabolver (4EVO).png|Gigabolver 24/55 Gigazanda (4EVO).png|Gigazanda 25/55 Hydra Medusa (4EVO).png|Hydra Medusa 26/55 Locomotivator (4EVO).png|Locomotivator 27/55 Olgate, Knight of Shadow (4EVO).png|Olgate, Knight of Shadow 28/55 Return from Beyond (4EVO).png|Return from Beyond 29/55 Scavenging Chimera (4EVO).png|Scavenging Chimera 30/55 Screeching Scaradorable (4EVO).png|Screeching Scaradorable 31/55 Slyth (4EVO).png|Slyth 32/55 Swampstench Worm (4EVO).png|Swampstench Worm 33/55 Big Hissy (4EVO).png|Big Hissy 34/55 Blastforge Captain (4EVO).png|Blastforge Captain 35/55 Cliffcutter (4EVO).png|Cliffcutter 36/55 Drakon Warchief (4EVO).png|Drakon Warchief 37/55 Gunwing Dragon (4EVO).png|Gunwing Dragon 38/55 Heat Seekers (4EVO).png|Heat Seekers 39/55 Jet-Thrust Darter (4EVO).png|Jet-Thrust Darter 40/55 Jetflame Bodyguard (4EVO).png|Jetflame Bodyguard 41/55 Laser-Arm Drakon (4EVO).png|Laser-Arm Drakon 42/55 Lava Leaper (4EVO).png|Lava Leaper 43/55 Twin-Cannon Maelstrom (4EVO).png|Twin-Cannon Maelstrom 44/55 Bronze-Arm Sabertooth (4EVO).png|Bronze-Arm Sabertooth 45/55 Forsett, Heroic Shaman (4EVO).png|Forsett, Heroic Shaman 46/55 Granite Avenger (4EVO).png|Granite Avenger 47/55 Illusory Berry (4EVO).png|Illusory Berry 48/55 Lepidos the Ancient (4EVO).png|Lepidos the Ancient 49/55 Moonhowler Tribe (4EVO).png|Moonhowler Tribe 50/55 Prickleback (4EVO).png|Prickleback 51/55 Reap and Sow (4EVO).png|Reap and Sow 52/55 Silver Fist (4EVO).png|Silver Fist 53/55 Snapclaw (4EVO).png|Snapclaw 54/55 Tendril Grasp (4EVO).png|Tendril Grasp 55/55 Ra-Vu the Stormbringer (4EVO).png|Ra-Vu the Stormbringer D1/D1 Category:Set Gallery